Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: My version of the sequel of Crash Bandicoot. Crash was requested by Dr. Cortex to collect the Power Crystals that are scattered around, but he was also requested to collect the Power Gems by Nitrus Brio. Cortex claims to the bandicoot that the world is in danger and needs to save it. So, Crash is off to another adventure. But, will he believe Cortex or will he believe the others?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Cortex's Discovery***

* * *

The mad scientist screamed as he is falling down to his island as his blimp above the air, flying around the castle in flames. Dr. Neo Cortex was defeated by Crash Bandicoot who come all the way to save the islands and rescue his sister, Coco. He crashed down into the mines. The cavern is too dark, and Cortex fired up a match. He coughed a bit and look around to see some blue crystals on the walls. But, there is one in front of him that caught his attention. A purple crystal is beaming before him. So beautiful, so shiny. Dr. Cortex let out an evil laughter.

"Crystals... Of course!" He said. Then he felt the flame on his finger, making him drop the match and the cavern is dark. "D'oh!"

* * *

 _*One Year Later*_

Above the planet Earth, there is a space station that looks like a shape of a blimp, but with a letter "N" on it. Inside the space station, there is Cortex looking out the window to see the view of Earth with a look on his face. It had been a whole year since his failure and humiliation, but since he found that crystal in the mines, he knows that they could help him get power. He built a space station as a new lair, but he didn't do it alone. Behind him was his new assistant, N. Gin, studying the Master Crystal with his computer. The doctor is strange looking. He had an accident. A missile is on his head, and his red hair is poking out on the right.  
Cortex banished Nitrus Brio after he discovered the crystal to start a new plan to rule the world. Brio claimed that he's the reason to make the Evolve-O Ray and the Vortex work in the first place, and Cortex never credited him for it. Furious, Brio was forced to leave Cortex's life and he had some plans to get back at his old friend.  
N. Gin looked up the results on the computers screen about the Master Crystal. There are more crystals out there, but they are scattered around between Australia and Antarctica.

"But Doctor Cortex, to reach full power, we need not only your Master Crystal, but also the remaining 25 Slave Crystals from the surface. How do you expect to retrieve them when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?" N. Gin spoke in a metallic voice.

"You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?!" Cortex barked, not turning to his assistant. "If we don't have any friends left on the surface, then we'll need to find..." He made a glare as he looks down at Earth. "An enemy..."

"An enemy?" N. Gin asked in confusion. "But, why doctor?"

"Trust me, my friend. I know just a person who will be able to help us. But I've got to be very clever." Cortex said. "No one will have second thoughts of my plans."

"Who is it?"

"My failed creation..."

* * *

 ***Author's Note: You guys must be surprised to see this so soon after the first is done, huh? Well, I want to get the second one started. Sorry that this prologue is short, but the chapters will be more fun. Doing these stories for the N. Sane Trilogy!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: A Surprise Confrontation***

* * *

Somewhere in Wumpa Island, two bandicoots are relaxing in the jungle. Crash was snoozing on the ground while Coco was typing away on her pink laptop. The stickers on the laptop are a flower, and a Naughty Dog logo with a red paw print between the words. Crash was snoring softly, dreaming about Wumpa fruits, and it makes him having his tongue out. Coco was typing something on her laptop, but then, her screen went black all of a sudden.

"Oh no!" She wailed. She pressed her keyboards, trying to get her laptop to turn back on, but to no avail. She turned to her sleeping brother. "Crash? Crash? Crash!" She shook him awake. Crash woke up, bringing his tongue in, looking up at Coco. He rolled to his side, yawning. "My battery is fried." Coco said, pointing at her laptop. "Make yourself useful, big brother. Bring an extra battery for me, please." Crash gave her a pouty look and roll back, trying to go back to sleep. Coco sighed a bit. "C'mon, Crash. If you give me the battery, I'll give you tons of Wumpa fruit I could find." She said. That made Crash get up quickly and salute to his sister. He ran down to the jungle to get to the house. Coco laughed a little. "Silly bandicoot."

Crash walked down the path, listening to the singing birds around him, butterflies fly across from his face. The bandicoot sure loved this type of life. Sure it's been a year since he lived here with his sister and close friend/father figure, Aku Aku, but he just loved it. He had everything he wanted. Eat, sleep, and live the life. Crash let out another yawn, stretching out his arms, and crack his neck. At least the house is only a block away. He'll just have to fetch a battery for Coco, and back to dreamland. As he was walking, he noticed something that wasn't there before. Four pillars around the floor and there is gold dust flying around. Crash didn't recall that being there, but he's so curious he walked up to it. As he took a few steps, he started to fade away with gold dust.

"Whoa!" He cried out as he is fading away in thin air. And everything turned white, making him blind. As soon as he's gone, the pillars have disappeared.

* * *

Crash appeared in a dark room with five doors. The bandicoot groaned, feeling lightheaded after being materialized. He looked around in shock. He looked at the doors with blue swirls inside that could lead somewhere. Crash ran around the room and see no way out besides the doors, but he doesn't know which one could lead him back home. His sister could be worried about him. Before he could wonder to himself, something came down, whirring a bit. A small floating machine. Then, a hologram appeared of someone Crash thought he never see again. Dr. Neo Cortex.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot...welcome." He spoke, smiling generously at him. Crash scratched his head in shock and confusion. He doesn't know what to think. "I apologize with the crude meanings of bringing you here, but I would have expected a written invitation to be turned down." Cortex spoke. Crash cocked his head to the side. Cortex spoke again. "I need your help."

"Huh?"

"Surrounding you are a series of five doors. Through each door lies a way a hidden crystal." Cortex shows a hologram of a purple crystal. Crash gasped at the image of it. "The crystal's look like this one here. Bring me the crystals, Crash. That is all I will say for now. We will speak again." The image of him and the crystal disappeared, leaving Crash so speechless.  
Why does Cortex need the crystals for? And why would he want Crash to help him? After a whole year, Cortex needs help. Something must've happened. Crash doesn't know what to do. If only Aku Aku were here to help him with this. He'll know what to do. But Crash is on his own. He turned back to the first door. There are vines around the doorway. The bandicoot cautiously jumped through the blue swirly entrance and disappeared.

* * *

The ancient mask is floating around the jungles. Aku Aku then senses something around him. Gold dust appears behind him and he turned around to see Crash appearing before him. Crash held his head, stumbled backwards, feeling dizzy.

"Crash? Where did you come from? What happened?" Aku Aku asked in shock. Crash gibbered a little at him, trying to tell him about Cortex. Aku Aku tried to understand, but sees that Crash is acting all evil by making an evil laughter and uses his fingers and thumbs to make guns. "You mean to tell me that Dr. Cortex is alive? But, how could that be?" Aku Aku asked. Crash only shrugged. "What is he up to now?" Aku Aku wondered. Crash grabbed a stick and draw on the ground for giving the mask an answer. Aku Aku watched Crash's drawing. It's a shape of a crystal. Not really a good drawing because it's in the ground. "Power Crystals." Aku Aku said. "Those are the most powerful crystals in history. Why does Cortex need them for? He could use them to destroy the world. He is finishing what he started." Crash shook his head at him. He is pointing to himself, then at the crystal, gibbering some more. Then, he started to run down to the jungle. Aku Aku had to follow him to know what is going on. If they run into Cortex, Aku Aku will have to speak with him.  
Crash doesn't recognize any parts of this jungle. He probably never been to these parts or never noticed. Of course, everything around him is peaceful and quiet. He would love to take a nap, but now's not the time. He must look for the crystals. And there is one somewhere around here. As he walked down the dirt path, he sees turtles with saws on their shells. Now that is strange.

"Hmm..." Crash mumbled. He just walk pass them, being very careful about their dangerous shells. Then he sees a pink vulture with some machinery on his head. It charges down at him and Crash avoided it by jumping over it and ran down the path.

"Something isn't right, Crash. These animals don't look or act normal." Aku Aku said. Crash nodded in agreement. They continue down the path, seeing more animals. Crash jumped over the pits, avoiding more of those vultures, and collect some Wumpa fruit for this adventure. "Crash, look." Aku Aku said, looking ahead of him. Crash looked up to see a Power Crystal floating above the branch of a tree. Crash smiled and ran up to a tree to climb. Aku Aku is below to watch his friend climb on the tree, reaching for a branch. Crash climbed on the branch and slowly crawled his way towards the crystal. He reaches for it with one hand. He got a little closer and wrap his fingers around the crystal. Then, the branch snapped and Crash fell.

"Whoa!" He yelped and land on his stomach, dropping the crystal. Aku Aku came over to him.

"Crash! Are you alright?" He asked. Crash got up and nodded, smiling away. He picked up the crystal and see his own reflection.

"Ooohhhhh..." Crash cooed. He felt so hypnotized by staring at the beautiful treasure. He's never seen anything like it.

"Now that we have found it, where did you meet-" Aku Aku was cut off when the crystal in Crash's disappeared in dust. Crash got dumbfounded by this action. Then, gold dust appeared around him and Aku Aku. "What's happening?" Aku Aku asked. They both fade away in the middle of the jungle.

* * *

Crash and Aku Aku appeared in the dark room and a hologram of Cortex appeared, smiling down at the bandicoot.

"Well done, Crash! I knew I could count on you." He said. His smile faded when he took a notice of Aku Aku floating above Crash's shoulder. "And what is your wooden friend doing here?" He asked in a rude tone. Aku Aku ignored it.

"Crash appeared in the jungle and I found him there. And he is mentioning about you and the crystals." He said with a glare. "What are you really up to, Cortex? And why do you need Crash to gather the crystals for you?"

"I have made a horrifying discovery." Cortex said. "I have come across a force that threatens to completely destroy the planet." Aku Aku raised a brow at him. Cortex sighed a bit. "I know what you are thinking, Aku Aku. You wanted to proof. Look, see for yourself. Same goes for you, Crash." Images of papers appear around the hologram of Cortex. Aku Aku took a good look at the papers while Crash is eating a Wumpa fruit. "If you really care for this planet, you would help me. Go along with Crash to find me those crystals. You both have 24 left to find around." Cortex spoke. Aku Aku took another moment to see the paper work, making sure it checks out. He returned back by Crash's side.

"This is a lot to take in, Cortex. If you are willing to save the planet with those Power Crystals, we can help." He said. "Right, Crash?" The bandicoot finished his fruit and look up at the hologram of Cortex who looks very sincere. He nodded at him. Cortex formed a smile. Crash couldn't find a smirk or evil on his face at all. Maybe he's serious about saving the world after all.

"Thank you, Crash! Oh, if you collect all of the crystals, I will reward you for you acts of heroism." He said. Crash grinned at him. "We will speak again when you get further in your progress." The hologram disappeared, leaving Crash and Aku Aku in the warp room.

"Cortex must have a change of heart after we defeated him." Aku Aku said. Crash walked over to the second door. The doorway is covered in snow and ice. He wasted no time but to jump in the warp hole.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Penguins, Boulders, and Bears***

* * *

Gold dust appears, startling the penguins and the seals. Crash and Aku Aku materialized on the snow. Crash looked around in awe to see snow everywhere. This couldn't be Australia. Crash picked up some snow, studying it with his hand, sniffing it. It's cold and wet in his hand. He tastes it with his tongue and shivered in delight. So cold and tastes like water.

"That's called 'snow', Crash." Aku Aku told him, realizing that he's never seen snow before. Crash also could see his breath in cold air. "Let's find a crystal, Crash. I don't want you freezing to death." Aku Aku said as he floats ahead of him. Crash winced at the thought of being frozen here. He didn't want that to happen. Above the snowy cliffs, there is a female mutant dingo watching the two with her brown eyes. She made a growl and started to push the boulder to have it roll down.  
Crash heard rumbling and turned around. A boulder is rolling towards him. He let out a scream and bolt ahead of Aku Aku.

"Crash?! What's wrong?!" He called. Then, he turned to notice a boulder rolling down towards him. "Oh, I see." He flies ahead to catch up with Crash. The bandicoot ran past the penguins, jump over the water that looks freezing cold. What he also sees ahead are electric barriers that could leave him crispy, and nitro crates that were also placed on the path. He moved away from the electronic barriers and jump over the nitro boxes and he ran as fast as he could. He turned his head back to see the boulder coming close to him. "Crash, run inside the cave there!" Aku Aku yelled as he is ahead of Crash. The bandicoot follows him and dash in the cave and the boulder rolls pass the entrance. Crash pants heavily, holding his chest, feeling his beating heart. He leans against the wall, sinking to the ground, sighing a bit. Aku Aku sighed in relief. Before he could speak, he and Crash hear a voice. Crash poke his head out to see a little penguin with a magenta scarf around his neck.

"You okay, pal?" He asked.

"Whoa!" Crash gasped. Aku Aku looks down at the talking penguin. How could this normal penguin talk? He doesn't look mutated.

"I saw that big boulder chasing you guys." The penguin said. "You could've been flat."

"Y-yes, we are fine. Thank you. But, forgive us. How could you talk?" Aku Aku asked while Crash studies the little penguin with his emerald eyes in wonder.

"You mean you understand me? Then that machine worked!" The penguin spoke with a smile on his face. Crash cocked his head to the side.

"Machine? What machine?" Aku Aku asked.

"That machine that I found when the dingo girl dropped." The penguin replied. "Oh! About the dingo, she's the one who pushes the boulder down at you both." Crash and Aku Aku look at each other, then back the little penguin.

"I...I do not know where to begin with first. About this machine you mention that causes you to speak, or about the dingo." Aku Aku said. But Crash started to gibber at him. He points down the path where he and the mask are supposed to go. "Oh, yes. The crystals. We will look for them, Crash." Aku Aku said, remembering the mission. He turned back to the penguin. "Sorry to cut this meeting so short, young one, but we must be going. Be safe." Before the two could walk away, the penguin ran in front of them.

"Wait! Did you say something about the crystals? Are they blue? I can show you to them! I have them as a collection! I'm a collector! I have everything that anyone would want!" He said.

"No, they are not blue. They are purple. They are Power Crystals." Aku Aku said. "Have you seen them?"

"Oh. They're purple? No, I don't have those." The penguin replied, shaking his head. "But, I could help you on this journey! I love treasure hunting!" Crash couldn't help but to smile at the penguin. He turned to the mask, asking if the penguin could come along. Aku Aku looks down at the innocent creature who looks back with his big blue eyes. He really didn't want to put this little penguin at risk, but he could be helpful in this chilly area.

"I suppose it'll be alright for you to come along. But be careful and stay with us." Aku Aku said with a serious look in his gold eyes. The penguin made a salute to him. "Oh, I don't believe we've properly introduced. My apologies. I am the Great Aku Aku. And this here is Crash Bandicoot." Crash grinned at the penguin, giving him a wink.

"I'm Penta Penguin. Collector and a ninja!" The penguin uses his flippers to make karate moves but fell back when he tried to make a high kick. Crash giggled a little. He started to like this little guy. So, Penta joins Crash and Aku Aku to help them find the crystal. While they are walking down the path, a female dingo watches from the cliff.

"So that penguin uses the machine I left behind to communicate." She said. "And the bandicoot is looking for those crystals for Dr. Cortex. I must contact Brio immediately."

* * *

"Crash!" Coco called, walking through the yard where the house is. "Crash, where are you?" She looked around for her brother who should be returning to her by then with a spare battery. It's been almost an hour since he left to fetch her a battery. "Where could that be? I searched the house, the beach, and other areas." Coco said. Then, she cup her hands around her mouth. "Aku Aku!" She yelled at the air. She waited for the ancient mask to appear. Nothing. The bandicoot girl sighed a bit. "Really? Aku Aku couldn't hear me. Something's up." She said. She walked inside the house and open her laptop that has a new battery and she began to type. "I need to know where my brother is. Only one person should give me some answers."

* * *

Crash, Aku Aku, and Penta walked down the ice cave to see their reflections on the walls by the ice. Crash looked up to see the ice shards facing down, and he hoped that they don't fall on him or Penta. Crash started to shiver, he uses his breath to warm his hands and rub his arms.

"As soon as we find the crystal, we will get out of here, Crash." Aku Aku said. Crash nodded, still shivering.

"Never come out much, huh?" Penta asked, looking up at the shaking bandicoot. Aku Aku turned to him.

"We don't have snow in Australia. And this is the first time that he's seen the snow." He told the little penguin. Penta nodded, understanding. Crash climbed down the rocks and Penta jumped down on each stone as Aku Aku followed close to them. The nitro crates are around. "Those are nitro crates, Penta. Do not touch them." Aku Aku told the curious penguin. Crash tip toed to pass each box. After that, he waited for Penta to do the same. The penguin is nervous, squeezing his way through without touching the sensitive nitro crates. He sighed in relief as he pass them. Crash gave him a thumbs up. They continue on the path of the cave. Then Penta let out a gasp as he looks up.

"Look up there!" He points at the red object above him. Crash and Aku Aku look up to see a red gem floating by the icicles. "So pretty! Let's get it!"

"We are looking for the crystals, you two." Aku Aku said, but Crash began to climb on the ice walls to get the red gem. Aku Aku sighed a bit, shaking his wooden body. Penta watched the bandicoot reach for the red gem, avoiding the pointy icicles. He grabbed it and drop it down for Penta to catch it. The penguin caught it with his flippers and smiled at the sight of the treasure. Aku Aku studies it.

"It's one of the Power Gems." He said. "But Cortex didn't ask for them." Penta look up at him as Crash came back down to join them.

"Who's Cortex?" He asked. Before the mask could answer, they all hear a loud noise. Crash felt his spine run down his back. They hear heavy footsteps in the cave, and growling noises. Crash slowly turn his head around and see a giant polar bear, snarling at him, Penta, and Aku Aku, showing his sharp white teeth. The polar bear let out a roar. Crash and Penta let out a scream, but Penta's scream is more high pitched like a girl.

"Run!" Aku Aku yelled. Crash picked up Penta and dash down the path to run away from a hungry looking bear. Aku Aku flies beside them as the polar bear started to run after them. Penta held the red gem close and look back at the polar bear.

"I don't want to be eaten by a polar bear!" He cried out. The three ran out of the cave, but the polar bear continues to follow them. The electric barriers are blocking the path, but that didn't stop Crash. He rolled under the bolts with a little penguin in his arms. He looked back to see if the electronic barrier would stop the big polar bear, but it didn't. He just ran over it, and the bolts didn't shock him since he's so big.

"Keep running, Crash! Don't look back!" Aku Aku says. Crash obliged. He ran pass the nitro crates and jump over the pits. He found a wooden bridge ahead of him. He ran across the bridge. The polar bear follows him, and it causes to break the old looking bridge. Crash continued to run with Penta in his arms along with a red gem. He needs to find that crystal soon. He wants to get out of this cold and escape from the killer bear. But they look to see the polar bear struggling on the edge to climb up. Crash whimpered in fear, looking around. Then, he heard a bark. He turned to see a polar bear cub sitting on the snow. Crash got a crazy idea. Anything to survive.  
He places Penta on his back and began to tackle the cub. Aku Aku was shocked by Crash's actions, but he sees that Crash is riding on a baby polar bear and began to run down the snowy path. The big polar bear roared in anger and chase after them. Aku Aku caught up with the bandicoot and a penguin.

"Yahooooooo!" Penta cried out. "This is a wild ride!" Crash was smiling away as he rides on the little cub. Then, something caught his eye ahead of them. A crystal.

"Yah!" Crash pointed out. He reached out his hand on the right and he grabbed the treasure. But, there is a big cliff coming up. Before he could stop the cub, the cub made a big jump. Crash and Penta let out a scream. The polar bear cub landed on the other side, causing Crash and Penta fall off of him. Aku Aku flew down towards them, looking back at the big polar bear who stopped at the edge of the cliff. He let out a roar and walked away, giving up. Crash rolled on his back, panting. Penta popped out of the snow, shaking it off his head.

"...We made it!" He cried out with happiness. Crash groaned a bit, shaking the snow off of his body. The crystal in his hands turn to dust and disappear off in the air. Gold dust appears around him. "Huh? What's happening?" Penta asked.

"We're off to a different area to look for more crystals." Aku Aku said. "Thank you for your help and good luck to you." Before he and Crash are disappearing, Penta and the baby polar ran up to them and they disappear along with them. "Penta, no!" Aku Aku exclaimed. But it was too late. They are now with him and Crash to be in the warp room.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Plant Food***

* * *

They appeared in the warp room. Penta and the cub look around in confusion. Aku Aku sighed and face them with a stern look on his wooden face. Crash crosses his arms in silent at Penta.

"You can't come with us on the journey. It'll be too dangerous for you." Aku Aku told the little penguin.

"What? But, we found the crystal together!" Penta said. "And we found this!" He held up a red gem. And it began to turn to dust and fades away from his flippers. "Huh? Where did it go? And where's the crystal?" Then, the machine in the room started to whirl around and a hologram appeared before them. Crash gasped when he recognize the face. Nitrus Brio.

"Sooooo...you are helping Cortex gather crystals. Yet you have acquired a gem. Interesting!" He said laughing a bit. Crash scratched his head, wondering why he's here instead of Cortex. Aku Aku looked up at the hologram.

"Yes, we are gathering the crystals and we did obtain the gem." He said. "Are you also aware of some force that will threaten the world?" Brio laughed again. The polar bear cub cock his head to the side at the weird laughing Brio made. "Yes, but do you really believe it?" Brio asked. Crash slowly nodded. "Well, Crash, know _THIS_ : As long as you are allied with C-C-Cortex, you are my sworn enemy and I will do anything in my power to-to-to stop you. If the fate of the world is truly your concern, you must g-g-g-gather the gems, not the c-c-c-crystals. If you obtain all 42 gems I can use them to f-f-f-focus a laser, a laser beam that will destroy Cortex and the space station he has created." Crash turned to Aku Aku, shrugging at him, not sure what to do.

"Why do you want to do that to Cortex? You two work together as I recall last time." Aku Aku spoke.

"Let's say that I change sides for reasons. But, you must believe me! Cortex hasn't changed." Brio said. "So, Crash, if you continue to listen to the mad man like Cortex, I will send some allies of mine to stop you! But thank you for receiving a gem. Think about it, bandicoot!" The hologram disappeared.

"Now that was odd. Brio is on his own." Aku Aku said. "I don't understand. Brio didn't explain why we couldn't trust Cortex. The world is counting on us." Crash started to pace around the warp room, thinking to himself. What should he do? Will he trust Brio or just trust Cortex to save the planet? Two scientists don't work together anymore, but why? Crash wanted to find out, but he's focused to look for another crystal.

"Can we collect both crystals and gems, Aku Aku?" Penta asked.

"We could if we have to, but I do want to know why that Brio wants to destroy Cortex's space station he mentioned." Aku Aku replied, pacing around. "If only we could contact Dr. Cortex and ask him about Brio."

"Again, who is he?" Penta asked.

"He's an evil scientist, well, used to be I suppose. He's the one who mutates animals of Australia, and he created Crash." Aku Aku replied. Penta turned back to Crash who began to pick his left ear. "He was created to be a general, but turns out that Crash's brain is immune to mind control. Such as evil."

"But...does he ever talk?" Penta whispered, making sure Crash didn't hear him.

"He doesn't talk. He can if he could try." Aku Aku replied. Crash walked over to the third warp hole and pointed at it by turning to his friends and a baby polar bear. Speaking of the cub, he came towards Crash and rub his head against his leg. The bandicoot smiled and pet his soft fur. "It looks like you got a pet." Aku Aku spoke with a soft smile. Crash grinned at him, then back at the cub. "But, you must name him, Crash. Do you have ideas for a name?" Aku Aku said. Crash nodded. He pointed at the cub. Penta and the mask didn't seem to follow. Crash uses a wall to write invisible words. Aku Aku watched very carefully to see what Crash is doing. "Oh! I see." Aku Aku said.

"What? What's he getting at?" Penta asked.

"You want to name him, Polar?" Aku Aku asked Crash. The bandicoot nodded with a smile. "Okay. Polar it is." Aku Aku said. The cub, Polar, let out a bark. The third warp room has leaves and water below. Aku Aku turned to Penta and Polar. "If you want to join, Penta, stay close. And if you wish to collect the gems just in case, please do. Crash and I will gather the crystals." He said. Penta nodded, saluting to him. Crash jumped in the warp hole, Aku Aku and Penta followed him as Polar remain behind.

* * *

The three appeared in a river with temple stones around. But that is not the only thing. There are man eating plants. Crash remembered them from last time and he didn't like them at all. But these plants are purple instead of red this time. Maybe this is on a different island? Penta looked around the jungle in awe. But the sight seeing had to wait, he walked along with Crash and Aku Aku. Crash stays on the temple path as the clear river flows beneath him. He walked up the steps of the little waterfall and see plants all over and a huge gap of the river. Crash touches the water. It's cold, but so refreshing. He took a drink from the river and smiled at the fresh taste of the water.

"How do we get across?" Penta asked. "I'd go swim, but...I can't swim." Crash and Aku Aku turned to him in shock, but they can't ask him about it now. Crash noticed a jet board sitting there. It was designed in flames. And Crash liked it. He got Penta to climb on his back. The penguin climbed on his back and grip on his shoulders firmly. "Go steady, okay?" Penta said, looking down at the river. Crash started the jet board and ahead forward. Aku Aku followed, looking out for those hungry plants. Crash avoids the nitro crates and whirlpools. One of the plants tried to get them, but Crash quickly avoids them with a jet board.

"See any gems, Penta?" Aku Aku asked. The penguin looked around. All he saw is a river, man eating plants, nitro crates, and another path ahead. No gem or crystal.

"No. We have to keep going." Penta said. Suddenly, a sai flew in and hits the jet board, causing it to break down. Crash and Penta fell in the river. Aku Aku watched in horror and see where the weapon came from. A female dingo. She disappeared behind the bushes. Crash popped out of the water, coughing a bit and Penta popped out and panicked. "Crash, help!" He cried out as the river carries him away. Crash swam towards him and grab his scarf to pull him. He held Penta close to his chest and tried to swim towards Aku Aku, but the river is too strong.

"Crash, reach for the vine by the temple there! I'll find us something!" The mask instructed and flew off. Crash grabbed the vine and place Penta on the stone before climbing up. Penta coughed out the water and notice something down in the river. Something shiny. But there's two.

"Crash, I think I see something down there." He said, pointing down. Crash looked down and see two shiny object. What could they be? Could they be crystals or gems? Crash took a deep breath and dove in the water without thinking twice. Penta watched and waited. After 10 seconds, Crash came out and swam over to grab the vine and hand Penta two gems. One is clear, and the other is yellow. Penta held onto them.

"Crash! Penta!" Aku Aku called. A vine reaches down for Crash to grab. Then it pulls him and Penta up to the path. Aku Aku floats above the stones. "Are you two alright?" He asked. Crash nodded. Penta shows the mask the gems. "You found two gems. Good. And I spotted the crystal ahead. We must retrieve it before the dingo does."

"Dingo?" Penta asked. "She's here too?"

"Yes. I believe she has black hair and scars on her face." Aku Aku said.

"That's her! She's the one I saw before you guys arrive!" Penta said. "How did she get here?"

"We'll worry about that later, Penta. We must get the crystal." Crash ran down the path, spin attack the plants out of his way and spot a crystal floating above. He grinned and grab it. Then, the crystal turns to dust and fades away in the air. Penta and Aku Aku caught up with the bandicoot and the gold dust appears around them and they disappeared from the river.

* * *

In the warp room, Crash, Aku Aku, and Penta appeared. The two gems turn to dust and fades away from Penta's flippers. Polar came up to them and have a blue gem in his mouth, wagging his tiny tail at Crash. Aku Aku raises a brow at the cub. Where did he find that blue gem? Crash took it from Polar's mouth and stare at it. Penta walked up to the polar bear.

"Where'd you find it, boy?" He asked. Polar barked and turn his head to the first warp hole where Crash went first before. The blue gem disappears, and the machine shows a hologram of Cortex. Penta and Polar look up at the scientist.

"Three crystals, not bad. I see you are getting the hang of it. I need to conserve power." Cortex said. Then he notices Penta and Polar. "Who are your friends, Crash?"

"Dr. Cortex, when we came back with a second crystal and found the gem, Brio spoke to us. He is suggesting that we must collect the gems for him instead of collecting crystals for you." Aku Aku said. "Sounds like he isn't working for you anymore." Cortex sighed sadly.

"There's been a change between after what happened. I did have a talk with him when I discovered about the force threatening the planet, but...he never listens to me. He's changed a lot. So, he is our enemy." He said. Crash crossed his arms, thinking back of what Brio said to him. Collect the gems to destroy Cortex's space station. Maybe Brio is the enemy after all? His thoughts are broken when Cortex spoke. "I will communicate with you again after you retrieve the fifth crystal." His hologram is gone.

"I'm confused right now." Penta spoke, scratching his head. Polar barked in agreement. Suddenly, a hologram appeared once again. They all look up and see Coco's face. Crash is surprised to see her. How did she find him?

"Crash? Crash, is that you? I've been looking all over for you." She said. Her hologram is static. "Oh, Aku Aku. So you've found him. Where are you guys?"

"Coco, how did you get in contact with us?" Aku Aku asked.

"I don't have much time, but I hacked into Cortex's computer and found a way to find you guys." Coco said. "Crash, whatever you do, don't-" Then, her hologram is cut off. Silence.

"...Okay then..." Penta spoke in confusion.

"We have two rooms left to go." Aku Aku said. Penta looked up at Aku Aku.

"I've got an idea! How about Polar and I look for the gems while you guys look for the crystals? That way things will go much faster to save the planet." Penta said. Crash smiled at him. That sounds like a great idea. Aku Aku took a minute to think it over. It sounds risky. He still doesn't know whether to trust Brio to collect gems since Cortex said he is an enemy.

"I don't know about that, Penta. You heard Cortex. Brio is our enemy. He did mention that if we continue to collect crystals, he will do anything to stop us." Aku Aku said with doubt.

"What if Cortex needs the gems?" Penta wondered.

"He never said anything about collecting gems. All he needs are the crystals." Aku Aku replied. Crash walked over to the fourth warp hole, surrounded by pipes. Aku Aku told Penta and Polar to stay in the warp room while he and Crash go search for the fourth crystal. They go in the warp hole. Polar sat down while Penta looks at each of the warp holes. He turned to Polar.

"Hey, Polar. You seem to know how to search for treasure. What do you say we go look for those gems? You'll never know when we need 'em, right?" Penta said, walking towards the snowy warp hole that leads him and Polar back to their home. "Let's go to my place first. I need to bring some things along the journey." He said and jump in the warp hole. Polar followed him through.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Enemies Ahead***

* * *

"Whoa!" Crash avoids the strange looking rats down in the sewers. Nitro crates are everywhere in the sewers, and Crash had a very hard time avoiding them. Aku Aku had to use his magic to get rid of most of them for Crash. There are eels in the sewers, and Crash had to jump on each platform to avoid the water because the eel uses electricity, and Crash doesn't want to be a crispy bandicoot. They continue on in the sewers and see a hole in the middle. Crash jumped down without thinking and Aku Aku followed him. Crash found himself in the boiler room. The pipes are steaming and red, and Crash knew he can't touch them. He looked up to see a steel fencing that looked grip able. He jumped and grab the fence and began to move, similar to a child playing on the monkey bars.

"Don't let go, Crash. I'll be right behind you." Aku Aku reminded the bandicoot who move forward to get to the other side. He started to feel sweat on his forehead. He began to pant because of the heat. "Keep going, Crash. We're almost there." Aku Aku said, keeping Crash in track. Crash swings down to get the solid platform. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, sighing a bit. He rush down the tunnels to look for the crystal. Suddenly, he and Aku Aku spotted a female dingo hanging above the sewer waters, and she is holding a crystal. She is wearing a blue jacket, a blue top, a red choker with a gold coin hanging, magenta shorts, black tights with dark brown boots. Her black shirt hair has a white streak, her brown eyes are glaring at the bandicoot and the mask.

"Looking for this, boys?" She asked in a Australian accent, holding up a purple crystal. Crash nodded at her, holding his hands out, asking to throw the crystal at him to catch it.

"You!" Aku Aku said. "You're that dingo that Penta mentioned and you destroyed the jet board." The dingo giggled and jumped off the pipe and land on the other side across from Crash and Aku Aku.

"Because I know you two are looking for these beauties, but I won't let you have them." She said. "Nitrus Brio sends me out to look for the gems, but he suggest that you should be looking for them instead. From what I see it, you two are working for Dr. Cortex." Crash glared at her, not trusting her for a bit.

"You should realize that the world is at stake." Aku Aku said. "We need those crystals to save the planet. Cortex needs their energy to destroy the force." The dingo rolled her eyes at him. Crash wasted no time but to jump on the platform and spin at the dingo. She recoiled and fell in the water. And the eel uses the bolts to electric the water. The female dingo started to howl in pain. Crash could've sworn he could see her bones when she is being electrocuted. Afterwards, she is sitting there, groaning a bit. Crash quickly picked up the crystal, glaring at the dingo.

"This...isn't...over!" She growled, slowly climbing on the platform, shaking a bit.

"I have a feeling that we will cross paths again." Aku Aku said as he joins with Crash, surrounded by the gold dust. They disappeared along with the crystal that just turned to dust. The dingo shook her head, getting the water out of her hair.

* * *

Coco is on the second island to see Natalie if she knew what was going on. The bandicoot ran up to the temple to see her, leaving the speechless tribe who watches her. She stopped in front of the throne to see Natalie. The leader was surprised to see Coco, but notices that she looks troubled and confused. Coco explains that her brother went missing for a few hours now, and she found him somewhere along with Aku Aku and two new friends. Natalie is concerned.

"Did Aku Aku tell you where he and Crash are?" She asked. "Are they anywhere on any of the islands?"

"I don't think so. I think I see some weird looking warp holes in the doors. I have no idea where they are." Coco replied. "I hacked into Cortex's signal to find Crash and-" Natalie stood up.

"What? Neo was involved?" She asked. "What is he up to now?"

"I don't know!" Coco replied, shrugging. She got her laptop out. "I also tried to contact Brio, but the signal is very bad. The only way to communicate with Crash is to use Cortex's signal."

"Alright, since Neo is involved, I will help you. I want to know what he's planning. And we will try to contact Nitrus Brio." Natalie said. "Those two will be surprised to hear from me..."

* * *

After receiving the fifth crystal from the rainy jungles, Crash and Aku Aku appeared in the warp room as Penta and Polar arrived from the second warp hole. Penta has a backpack with him and a radio hanging from it. Before the ancient mask could the two where they been, the hologram appeared in the warp room.

"Excellent, Crash! You've got 5 crystal from this warp room. But listen up! We have enemies coming along your way." He said. "The Komodo Brothers are sent to stop you."

"Komodo Brothers? Could...they have been sent by Brio?" Aku Aku wondered.

"I should say so, Aku Aku." Cortex replied. "Now, I wish you luck. Stand on the platform and you will encounter them. See you in the next warp room." The hologram disappeared. Crash started to stretch his arms and legs. He turned back to his friends and pet, wondering if they are ready for a fight.

"We are ready when you are, my friend." Aku Aku said with a small smile. Penta made a salute at the bandicoot, and Polar let out a bark. Crash stepped on the platform. Penta and Polar joined him, and Aku Aku is above Crash's shoulder. So the platform to move up towards the ceiling and everything turned white.

* * *

The Komodo Brothers are sharping their swords in the room of theirs. The room looks Arabian theme with pillows, purple, red, and blue colors, and candles lit everywhere. Then, Crash and the others appeared in the room. Joe turned around to see the bandicoot with his friends and pet. Penta gulped at the sight of the mutant reptiles and went behind Crash's legs, and Polar let out a growl.

"Sssssso, the target has finally arrived." Joe hissed. "We're here to make sure that you are collecting the cryssssssssstalsssssss for Dr. Cortex, if you continue to. Are you?" Crash slowly nodded at him truthfully. "Ssssssssso be it." Joe spoke. Moe began to slice his swords, giving a bandicoot a snarl, his tongue flicker around. They both began to throw they swords at Crash who ducked down to avoid them. Penta and Polar ran away and hid under the table. Aku Aku watched Crash from above. Crash ran around the room to avoid the spinning swords. Joe and Moe watched in amusement.

"Heheheh. Look at him run." Moe laughed. He began to throw his brother who starts to spin rapidly towards Crash. The bandicoot gasped and jump over him. Joe stopped spinning and Crash spin attacks him from behind. The komodo dragon hissed in agony. Moe growled and swung his sword at Crash, but misses when Crash ducks down in time and swing his leg out to trip the large komodo dragon.

"Get 'em, Crash! You fight better than those losers!" Penta cheered from under the table with Polar who barked. Crash ran around as the Komodo Brothers recovered and got their swords together from the rug. Joe spins the same way towards Crash.

"This isn't over, bandicoot boy!" Joe hissed. Crash continues to run away from him and Moe uses his tail to hit Crash in the stomach making him fall to the floor. And Joe stopped his spinning and raises his sword. Crash rolls away and kick Joe between the legs. Joe let out a howl and stumbled backwards. Crash gave Moe a smirk and spin attacks his face. Moe grunted and fell off of his platform. Crash began to crack his knuckles, coming up to him, but Joe started to get up, gripping on his swords.

"Crash, look out behind you!" Penta cried out. Crash turned around, but Joe uses the tail to trip Crash's feet and point his swords at his face, grinning madly at him.

"Not bad, boy." Joe said. "But think about what you are doing. Surrender the cryssssssstalssssss." Crash growled at him and tackle him down. The two started to fight and roll around the rug as Moe stood up and watched. He got his swords ready and began to throw them. Joe pushed the bandicoot off of him and see one of the swords almost hit him. He glared at his brother. "You fool! You almost ssssssssslice me there!" He barked.

"Sorry, brother." Moe said with a shrug. Crash saw his chance to use his spin attack at Joe and made a backflip to kick him in a jaw. He jump towards Moe, tackle him down and punch him a few times in a face until he is bruised. Then, Crash stood on him, making a victory dance with a silly smile on his face.

"Crash wins! Brutality!" Penta spoke, trying to make his voice sound deep for some reason. Polar looked at him strangely. Aku Aku came down to look at the komodo dragons who are worn out by Crash's beatings.

"Did Brio sent you two here to stop us?" Aku Aku asked with a stern look in his gold eyes. Joe groaned a bit, bringing his tongue back in his mouth.

"Maybe." He said. "To sssssssstop you from collecting the cryssssssssssstalsssssss for Dr. Cortex."

"Yeah." Moe spoke.

"But Felicia will try to ssssssssssssstop you two along the way. You may have ssssssssssssssslow her down, but she will sssssssssssssstop you herself." Joe said. Crash scratched his head.

"Felicia? You mean the dingo?" Aku Aku asked.

"Yessssssss." Joe hissed. "She wants to collect the gems herself, but your bandicoot lissssssstenssssssss to his former massssssster, instead." Crash rolled his eyes. Penta walked up to the Komodo Brothers.

"Actually, Polar and I are gathering gems." He said. Aku Aku and Crash turned to him in shock. "Listen, maybe we do need the gems, guys. They do have power, don't they?"

"Yes, they do, but Cortex didn't ask for them. And Penta, you and Polar shouldn't-" Aku Aku was interrupted by Joe's hissy laughter.

"Sssssssssssmart boy you have there." He said. "I'd listen to him if I were you." Crash narrowed his eyes at him, wanting to hit him, but Aku Aku stopped him. "You will think twice sssssssssssoon, Crash. Sssssssssssssoon." Joe said.

"Yeah." Moe said. Then, Crash and the others disappeared by gold dust.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Roads to Ruin***

* * *

Crash and his friends appeared in the second warp room, and it looks different. There's a river flowing, and leaves everywhere. There are four doors this time. The machine appeared in the warp room and made a whirring noise. Crash looks up to see Cortex's face.

"Good show, Crash!" He praised. "The Komodo Brothers never stand a chance against you." Crash grinned and flex his muscles. That was some fight he had with them, and he doesn't have a scratch on him. Cortex spoke again. "But now's not the time to get cocky. You all have 20 crystals left to find. Keep your eyes peeled. We will speak again." The hologram disappeared.

"So, there are four doors in this room." Penta said, looking around. "So, which one you guys are going?" Crash walked towards the first warp hole and jump inside. Aku Aku follows the bandicoot. Penta and Polar look at each other. The penguin shrugged and jump in the warp hole as Polar followed close. Penta must find the gems for Crash.

* * *

The ruins are so dark. The only lights are the torches. Crash ran down the path and see the temple statues following his move and breathe fire at him, making him avoid it at all costs. What is this place? Crash didn't recall the fire breathing statues on his island or any island he's been on. Monkeys are swinging around the ruins by using the vines, and they see Crash passing through the ruins with Aku Aku, and they hoot at him. Crash hears loud thunder, making him jump. Rain started to pour down.

"Awwww..." Crash groaned. He hates the rain.

"Crash, we must continue on. Don't let this weather stop you." Aku Aku told him. Crash knew he couldn't complain. He had to do this. He can't let Cortex or anyone else down. He's a hero. A warrior. He stepped out and feel the rain hitting his fur. He jumped on the platform and spot some lizards around. They notice him, but they scurry away from him. Crash sees more fire breathing statues. "We can pass them. The statues will stop. Just time it, Crash." Aku Aku said. Crash watched the statues, waiting for them to stop breathing fire. As soon as they did, Crash dash down the path to get further down to the ruins. The rain continues to pour down, and lightning is seen in the sky, and thunder is heard and it's very loud. Crash hated hearing that sound. He wants to find the crystal and get out of these ruins. There is a large temple ahead of him, and the monkeys are heading inside for shelter. He jumped on each platform to reach for the temple. Aku Aku watched him climb up the steps of the temple, but he looked up to see the entrance of the temple. The entrance is some sort of shape of a mouth. And Aku Aku could feel some familiar darkness inside. He quickly came in front of Crash to stop him from going further.

"No, Crash! Don't go inside! It's too dangerous! I sense evil in there. Don't risk going inside." He said. Crash gibbered at him, pointing at the entrance. "I doubt the Power Crystal is inside. I would've sensed it from out here." Aku Aku said. "Come, head back down." Crash is concerned by the mask's strange behavior, but he decided to let that slide. He climbed down the steps as Aku Aku follows him. The ancient mask turned back to the temple and sneered at it and join the bandicoot below and head down to the right to look for the crystal. Inside the temple is forbidden to anyone, especially Crash and Coco. Aku Aku made sure nobody goes inside and release evil by accidently or on purpose.  
Crash tried to shake the rain off of him, but the rain continues to pour down on him. He avoids more statues that breathe fire, and jump on each platform. But one he is standing on crumbles, making him jump on the next.

"Whoa!" He cried out, looking down to see the stone fall down to the lake that is black as night. Crash gulped. He could already feel the coldness of the water by feeling the rain. Aku Aku urges him to keep going. Crash rushes down the path and see more lizards ahead. And something is throwing barrels down the ruins. Crash looked over to see a big monkey throwing barrels. He doesn't know why, but he must get through. He jumped over each barrel, and look up at the monkey that is about to push him back, but Crash moved away from it and continued on. He doesn't want to hurt the creature. Killing it won't solve or worth anything. And Crash doesn't have a heart to kill.  
That's because he couldn't kill Cortex last year to rescue Coco and destroy his work. Sure, Cortex falls down to the island and survived, but Crash didn't think of killing him. It's not in his nature. Crash stopped at his tracks when he remembered his first adventure with Aku Aku after he escaped from Cortex. The natives, the enemies, and the Cortex Vortex that's supposed to turn him into an evil general, but it rejected him because his brain is immune. And those nightmares he had before about killing innocent people, and his sister...

"Crash?" Aku Aku spoke, breaking the bandicoot's thoughts. "Are you alright? You look distressed." Crash looked up at the mask in the eyes.

"Mm." Crash mumbled with a shrug.

"We'll get out of here as soon as we find the crystal. Please focus on that." Aku Aku said. Crash nodded and continued on down the path.

* * *

Penta and Polar appeared in the warp room after they found two gems from the ruins, but they didn't run into Crash and Aku Aku since they are still searching for the crystal. The hologram of Coco and Natalie appeared, surprising the penguin and the polar bear. Penta looks up and recognized Coco from before.

"Oh, uh...hello." Penta said.

"Uhh...where's Crash? Where's Aku Aku?" Coco asked.

"They're looking for the sixth crystal." Penta replied. "Uh, I'm Penta. What's your name?"

"Coco Bandicoot. And here is Natalie."

"Who's the little polar bear?" Natalie asked, noticing the cub who sat beside the little penguin.

"Polar. Crash's new pet." Penta replied. "So, since Crash and Aku Aku aren't here, what's your message?"

"We could try to make this fast." Coco said. "We're trying to look for more information about Dr. Cortex's research. We wanted to know why he wants Crash to look for the crystals."

"Neo can't be trusted after what he has done." Natalie said with a look in her dark eyes. "We're also trying to reach Brio for-" The transmission is cut. Penta crossed his flippers. Reach Brio for what? Are Coco and Natalie not trusting Dr. Cortex either? Most people don't want Crash to collect the crystals for him. Is it because they don't trust him because he's a bad guy?  
Then, Crash and Aku Aku appeared. Penta approached them with news that Coco and Natalie spoke to him. Aku Aku was surprised to hear that Coco is with Natalie now.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"Not much, but they don't Cortex either. And Natalie mentioned about reaching for Brio about...I don't know. They got bad connection." Penta replied with a shrug. Crash gibbered to him, holding up two fingers.

"We found two crystals in the ruins. And Crash is grateful to be out of the rain." Aku Aku said with a small smile. Crash shook the water off of him. Polar barked at him. Crash leaned down to pet the cub. Polar stuck out his tongue, loving the scratch behind the ears Crash is giving him. Aku Aku floats over to the second warp hole. "We must continue, Crash." He said. Crash followed the mask to the warp hole to enter, as did Polar and Penta.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Toxic Visions***

* * *

In a cold jungle with bits of snow, there are plants with thorns around them for protection, hives around the path, and there is mud. Crash sniffs the air and made a sound of disgust. Polar made a growl as he looks around the area. Penta climbed on Polar's back for safety. Crash walked down the path, hearing wildlife around him. Aku Aku floats above Crash's shoulder, looking around the cold jungle in silent, trying to pick up any danger. He knew this must be the most dangerous area in one of the islands by noticing Polar's behavior and Crash's sense of smell. Crash started to hear some buzzing sounds around. He notices a hive, and the bees are coming out. Crash made a dash as Polar is following him as Penta is hanging on. They tripped and collapse on the mud, causing the bees to fly pass them. Crash brought his head up, shaking his head and spit out the mud, growling in irritation. Polar got out of the mud and shook it off as Penta walks out of it. Crash walked down the path and see more mud paths, and bee hives.

"If you cover yourselves in mud, the bees won't be able to sting you." Aku Aku said. "They don't like water or mud." Crash grinned at the idea. He covered himself with more mud, as did Polar and Penta. They don't want to be stung by bees. They continue down the path, passing the hives. The bees follow them, but one of them got caught in the mud and fell. So, the bees leave the heroes alone.

"It worked." Penta spoke, looking back. Suddenly, they see a plant that is spitting out seeds. The black seed exploded and a very foul smell comes out.

"Cover your noses and mouths!" Aku Aku said quickly. "The seed is poisonous!" Penta covered his beak, but worried about Polar. He took off his scarf and wrap it around his snout. Crash covered his nose and ran down the path as Polar rushes ahead with Penta. Aku Aku followed Crash so close to keep an eye on the road. More plants spitting out the poison seeds. But one of the exploded in front of Crash, making him cry out and he breathes in the poison. He quickly covered his mouth and dash down the path, avoiding more and more plants that spit out more seeds. Suddenly, Crash started to feel weird. He slowed down, holding his head and started to breathe in, and his head started to spin. He could hear Aku Aku's voice, but it sounds so strange like it's in the echo, and Crash's vision started to grow blurry. The bandicoot groaned and collapse on the ground. Penta and Aku Aku cried out in horror, calling out his name. Crash could barely hear them. He slowly starts to black out.

* * *

Brio is typing on his computer while Felicia is sitting by the machine that need gems to blast Cortex's space station and stop him from taking over the world. As the scientist is typing, an image of Natalie appears on screen with Coco behind her. Brio looked up and let out a gasp, eyes widened.

"Hello, Brio. Long time so see." Natalie spoke, forming a smile. Brio began to stutter.

"N-N-N-Natalie?!" He cried out. "You're a-a-a-alive?! How did-"

"Never mind that for now. I hear that Neo is up to something." Natalie said. "Coco told me about him wanting Crash to collect the Power Crystals to save the planet. That's something you don't hear from him."

"You...d-d-don't believe him, do you?" Brio asked. "He could be deceiving Crash, and he could use the c-c-c-crystals to take over the world. You know how powerful those crystals are?" Natalie took something out to show on the screen. A Power Crystal. Brio blinked. Before he could speak, Natalie raise her hand up to silence him.

"My tribe found it, and I held onto it. I kept it safe. If Crash comes here to find it, I will talk him out of helping Neo." She said. "I'm sure he will listen to me."

"So many questions about when did that bandicoot meet you and how are you alive, but I know it will have to wait." Brio muttered to himself. "Listen, you and Coco must stay in contact in case anything happens." Coco appeared on screen. "You must believe me about not trusting Cortex! After all, he banished me! He didn't give me enough credit for making his inventions work in the first place!" Brio said in anger. "After you left, Natalie, he's changed! He believed you are dead, and I thought that too. He's gone mad! Mad I tell you!" Natalie came on screen, calming the scientist.

"Oh, he will be taken care of alright." She said with a smirk. "Once he sees me alive, he will be completely off guard. After all, he couldn't resist my beauty he's so in love with." She then caught Brio staring at her chest. She gave him a glare, making him snap out of it and clear his throat. Felicia chuckled at the awkward moment. "Brio, find out more information about Neo's real plans about the crystals. Once you do, inform us right away and Coco will try to contact Crash." She said.

"Of course, Natalie." Brio said. The screen turn blank. Felicia came up to Brio with a sly look in her eyes.

"So...you're into that woman yourself?" She asked. Brio narrowed his eyes at her.

"None of your b-b-business!" He said, turning red. "Just go back out there and meet Tiny. If Crash continues to collect the crystals, you and Tiny will have to take them away. But, do not kill the bandicoot. Understand?" Felicia nodded and left the rooftop.

* * *

"Crash? Crash, wake up!" A voice cried out. "Don't die on us!"

"Crash! Please wake up, child!" Another voice said. A bark of worry is heard as well. The bandicoot groaned and slowly open his eyes to see Aku Aku, Penta, and Polar looking down at him with worry in their eyes. Crash rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"You okay, pal?" Penta asked. "You breathe in that poison." As Crash has his eyes open, he started to see something unusual behind his friends. A plant. A walking, feminine plant. It's wearing a rose gown, the leaves on her head are very long, and emerald eyes. Crash rubbed his eyes once more, then the female walking plant is still there. He pointed behind Aku Aku and the others. They turn, and they see nothing.

"What is it, Crash?" Aku Aku asked. Crash continued to point. "Crash, there's nothing there." The bandicoot then sees something else. He sees walking mushrooms, and hear them sing a tune, and there are dancing trees and flowers. What is Crash seeing right now? And how could Aku Aku, Penta, and Polar not see this? "Crash, what are you looking at? There's nothing there! You must be seeing things!" Aku Aku said.

"He must be hallucinating!" Penta exclaimed. Crash stood on his feet and started to follow the strange walking mushrooms and a beautiful plant woman who gave him a wink. "Crash! Where you going?!" Penta called. Aku Aku quickly got in front of Crash, giving him a look.

"Crash, whatever you saw is not real!" He said. "Don't think about following the hallucinations! They will lead you to death!" But, Crash doesn't listen. He walked on the grass with a big grin on his face. Polar followed him down the cold grass that is off the path. He began to bark, trying to snap the bandicoot out of trance.

"Whatever he is seeing couldn't be a good thing." Penta said as Aku Aku is after Crash, yelling at him to stop getting off track. Aku Aku then sees a man eating plant behind the bushes and see a bandicoot approaching. It opened its mouth...

"Crash, look out!" Aku Aku shouted as he flew towards Crash to place himself over his face. He gained control of Crash's body and spin attack the plant and ran back to the path. Polar followed them. Penta watched as Aku Aku got Crash back to the path and flew out of his face. Crash shook his head and made a confused sound. Penta walked up to him.

"You okay? No hallucinations?" He asked. Crash rubbed his eyes and look around. Nothing but the woods and his friends. No walking plants, dancing trees, or walking mushrooms. Aku Aku helped him. Crash gave them a thumbs up, making a weak smile.

"Oh, good heavens." Aku Aku sighed. "You gave us quite a scare." Polar then began to bark. He took off down the dirt road. Crash and the others followed the polar bear cub. So far there are no spitting plants or hives around. Crash is confused after being blacked out and see things that nobody can't, but at least he is better now. Polar got a crystal in his mouth, smiling at Crash. The bandicoot smiled and patted his pet on the head and took the crystal from him. It turns to dust and fades away. Penta then found two gems behind the bush and took them as well. So, the four disappeared by the gold dust.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Tiny and Felicia***

* * *

Crash is resting in the warp room, trying to clear his head after a weird experience he had after retrieving a crystal. Aku Aku and Penta are in the fourth wrap hole to find a crystal for Crash, and Polar stays behind to keep the bandicoot company. Crash strokes the cub's ears, and Polar smiled at the feeling and lay next to Crash, cuddling him. The bandicoot chuckled at the action and leaned back on the wall. Penta and Aku Aku appeared in the warp room, feeling satisfied. The fifth crystal has been collected. Then, a hologram of Cortex appeared, forming a smile on his face, but frowned when he saw Crash sitting against the wall with Polar by him.

"Oh, Crash, you don't look so good. What has happened to you?" Cortex asked.

"Long story." Penta spoke. "Well, we got five crystals from this warp room. Now we have ten of them!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, my friends." Cortex spoke. "There are still enemies out there trying to stop you. This time, a dingo that Brio mutated will be coming for you. And somehow got Tiny involved. So he is against us." Crash scratched his head. He fought Tiny before, and he will fight him again. "Good luck, Crash." Cortex said and the hologram disappeared. Crash started to stretch his muscles to get warmed up for the next fight. He stood on the platform as Penta and Polar are close to him and Aku Aku floats above Crash. The platform raises up.

* * *

Felicia is standing around the chamber, waiting for Crash to appear. There are nine platforms floating above the darkness. As she is pacing around with her weapons, a light appeared and there is Crash and his friends standing across from her in the chamber. Felicia sneered at the bandicoot with her dark eyes.

"So, you're finally here. You have one chance to surrender the crystals and give us the gems." She said. "If you refuse, we will take them by force."

"Felicia, please be reasonable." Aku Aku spoke. "The planet will be destroyed by a mysterious force and Dr. Cortex needs the Power Crystals to gain energy to stop the threat."

"Oh please." Felicia scoffed. "Whatever that doctor tells you is complete bull. He's deceiving Crash." Crash brought his ears back in anger and annoyance. Felicia walked to the side and knock on the steel door. "Let's get 'em, big guy!" She called. The banging is heard from the other side of the door, and dents started to appear on the door. Polar and Penta got behind Crash's legs, sensing something bigger coming out. The door breaks down and revealed Tiny Tiger. Crash glared at him, getting ready for a fight. Tiny growled at the bandicoot and let out a roar. Felicia smirked and sharpen her sais as Tiny began to jump on the platforms to reach Crash. But Crash jumped on the platforms on the right to avoid the large creature. No matter what platform he is using, Tiny won't be stopping coming after him anytime soon.

"Tiny crush Crash!" The tiger roared, chasing Crash by jumping on the platforms. Then, the loud beeping is heard around the chamber. Crash jumped on the platform to get away from the ones that are blinking red for a reason. Then, the platforms drop down to the darkness and Tiny fell down as well. Felicia growled and threw one of the sais at Crash who ducked down in time. The sai came back to her, and the platforms returned with Tiny who is on his stomach. He groaned a bit. "Tiny feel dizzy." He said.

"Get up, you large hairball! Get the bandicoot!" Felicia said. Tiny got on his feet and snarled at Crash. He jumps across to get the bandicoot. Again, they are jumping on each platform. Polar, Penta, and Aku Aku are watching in silent. Crash can handle Tiny on his own for this one, but he also has to avoid Felicia. After some time now, the platforms start to beep and flash red. Crash jumped around to get to the green platform. Tiny didn't have time to react when the red platforms drop down to the darkness. It causes him to flap his arms and fell down. Crash held back his laughter when Tiny fell down the darkness twice. "Enough of this!" Felicia growled. She jumped on the platform, trying to push Crash down. The platforms emerge from the darkness, and Tiny got on his feet and see Felicia wrestling with Crash on the same platform they are on. Tiny jumped across, but Crash moved away from the female dingo to avoid the large tiger.

"Let Tiny crush bandicoot!" Tiny growled at Felicia.

"If you fall down there again, I will handle the bandicoot myself! Don't fail again!" Felicia said. Tiny gritted his teeth at her, but he chased Crash, jumping on the platforms. Felicia started to throw her sais at Crash, but the bandicoot dodged them. The platforms flashed red and loud beeps are heard once more. Crash is surrounded by a dingo and a tiger, but the only safe platform is behind them. Crash made a look, having his tongue out, getting ready to do the most risky thing. As Felicia charges at him with her weapons, Crash jumped over her and dash across to get to the green platform. Tiny was about to get him, but the platforms fell. Tiny and Felicia fell down to the darkness. Crash joined his friends and see that the platforms haven't returned. Felicia and Tiny have been defeated.

"Well done, Crash." Aku Aku praised. Crash started to dance. Penta cheered. And Polar howled. Now, they left the chamber to find the next warp room.

* * *

Coco walked up to the temple to meet back with Natalie to try to contact Crash again. But, Natalie was nowhere to be seen. She must be in the village somewhere to check on the tribe. But, Coco found something on the floor. She kneeled down to the floor and picked up the skull goat helmet. Natalie wouldn't leave this behind if she has to leave her temple. And the crystal is gone. Coco rushed over to her pink laptop and contact Brio. The screen of his face appeared.

"Coco! What did you find?" Brio asked.

"Brio, Natalie isn't here with me. And the Power Crystal she had is gone. And her helmet is left behind." Coco said.

"Wasn't she at the village somewhere?" Brio asked.

"I could check to make sure, but I was just down there. She was here when I left her temple." Coco replied. "I don't know where else she could have gone."

"With that crystal gone, that would mean one thing..." Brio said, rubbing his chin. "Crash must've taken it!"

"But, how could that be? He would recognize this place. I doubt it was him." Coco said. "I'll try to contact Crash again and tell him what's going on." She ends the contact and try to steal Cortex's signal to talk to Crash.

* * *

The lab assistants are dragging Natalie down the hallway of the space station. They walked through the door and see N. Gin working on his machine in the lab. The cyborg turned to see Natalie struggling. She is now wearing a white coat with torn dark jeans and boots.

"Who is this...lovely young lady?" N. Gin asked, studying Natalie. He then notices a letter N on her forehead. "Is she related to Dr. Cortex?"

"Not exactly..." Natalie said. Then, Cortex walked in the lab, and sees Natalie. He formed a smile.

"Ah, my dearest Natalie. Oh, I thought you were dead, but seems like the crystal you held onto tells me otherwise." Cortex said, coming up to Natalie. He took her hand and kissed it. "I've missed you."

"Neo. It's been a long time. Still look the same as ever." Natalie said as the lab assistants released her. "Now that your freaks capture me and took the crystal I kept safe, what are you really planning to do with the Power Crystals?"

"Haven't you heard? The planet is in danger." Cortex replied, giving Natalie a soft look. "Crash is looking for them and he will bring them to me." Natalie sneered at Cortex.

"You are such a liar. I know you too well." She said. "Coco and I have been talking to Brio. He was banished because of you. Once Coco gets in touch with her brother, she will guide him to the right path." Cortex chuckled at her.

"You let that nervous wreck get to you, my dear." He said. "But you must believe me, Natalie. After I fell from my hovercraft, I changed. I see the light. When I discovered something that will destroy Earth, I know what I must do. Using the crystals' power to destroy the evil force, and everyone will see that I am a changed man. Even you, Natalie." Cortex took Natalie's hand again, looking into her eyes. "When I thought you were dead out there, I was heartbroken and I can't just replace you with another woman. You're the only one I really cared about."

"Neo..." Natalie spoke. Then, the computer started to beep. Cortex turned to the screen and see Crash and the others appearing in the third warp room. N. Gin turned to Cortex who grinned.

"The warp room has three rooms with four crystals since we have the fifth one from Natalie." He said. "Inform Crash that he will just collect four crystals in that warp room."

"Of course." Cortex said. He turned back to Natalie. "I have business to attend to. Why don't you meet me in the room and we will...catch up?" He let out a chuckle, making her roll her eyes.

"Don't push it, Neo. I still don't trust you."


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 8: Encounters***

* * *

Crash and the others appeared in the snowy areas, and something seems odd. There are hunters in coats and have guns. But, Crash found them familiar somehow. They all wear glasses.

"Crash, there are two crystals in this area somewhere. We must them!" Aku Aku said. "Good thing that somehow Cortex found the other one somewhere." Crash rush down the snowy path and ran pass the seals. Polar and Penta are in a different area to look for the gems. Crash avoids the hunters and ice skate through the ice caves. Penguins are walking around the ice, slipping, and start to spin around like tornados. Just like Crash. But why? Crash doesn't want to know. He continued forward to look for two crystals. Crash couldn't wait to save the world along with Cortex, so he could return to eating and sleeping.

 _ **XX**_

Penta rides on Polar as he charges down the path, dodging the totem poles that look like polar bears, and avoiding the hunters. Polar made a big jump to jump over the big gap of ice cold water and see nitro crates ahead of them. Polar was being careful not to touch them as he runs and Penta is guiding the way and see TNT boxes ahead as well, counting down. They avoided the explosions and Polar halts in front of the gap of the water. Penta got off of him and see gems below.

"I got them, Polar. Wait here." He said and dove down the cold water. It didn't bother him since he's raised around here. Polar sat on the snow, waiting for the penguin to return. After a minute, Penta came out and got the gems. Then the two disappeared in gold dust.

* * *

N. Gin is tinkering with his invention and Natalie walked inside the lab. She sat on the chair, watching him work. N. Gin turned around and see Natalie there.

"Uh...what...what do you want?" He asked.

"You're Neo's new assistant, huh?" Natalie asked calmly.

"Y-yes. And...what are you? Dr. Cortex's girlfriend or wife?"

"Used to be his wife." Natalie said. "It's a long story. Look, I want to know some answers. What are Neo's real plans?" N. Gin looked around with his eyes nervously. Natalie sneered at him. "He told you the plans, didn't he? Mind telling me a thing or two?"

"I will never tell!" N. Gin yelled, making Natalie flinch by his loud metallic voice. N. Gin twiddled his fingers. "I mean...he wants to save the world. We need those crystals." Natalie raised a brow at him. N. Gin looked around again, then have his eyes on her. "So...you single now?" He asked innocently.

"None of your business." Natalie said, glaring at the cyborg. She got up and left the lab. N. Gin sighed to himself and held his flesh side of his head.

* * *

After an hour of collecting four crystals and gems, Crash and his friends returned to the warp room. They are expecting to see Cortex's hologram appear, but instead it's Coco.

"Crash! I haven't got much time!" She said. "Brio gave me details about the new and improved Cortex Vortex that Dr. Cortex is making. Something is not right with the statements."

"Coco, Brio must be lying to you." Aku Aku spoke. "He's been sending minions to attack us this far. We have 15 crystals now, and Cortex found the other somewhere. So we have 10 left."

"What?!" Coco cried out. "But, Natalie has that crystal in her temple! And she isn't here now! It's been too long and I think she somehow got taken by Cortex's minions and-" The hologram disappeared, cutting her off. Crash scratched his head. Before anyone could do anything, Cortex's hologram appeared finally.

"You are halfway there, Crash, my boy!" Cortex praised. "But there's something I need to inform you and the others about. Dr. Nitrus Brio is the one who is truly behind this. There are some...misunderstandings between us. He forced me to assist him in his plot for world domination and he's at it again, he will attempt to stand in our way. Be on your guard, Crash. Use the platform to deliver the crystals to N. Gin!" As the hologram is gone, Crash turns to Aku Aku with a confused expression.

"Brio is the true master mind all along." Aku Aku said, floating around the warp room. "That means we have to give up the gems that you've collected, Penta."

"Wait a minute! I'm so confused right now!" Penta said. "This Brio guy sounds like a nervous wreck when you guys last talk to him, right? He is saying that Cortex is lying to us, but he also sends his henchmen after us. Besides, Polar and I have been working too hard to get these gems for you guys!"

"I'm sorry, Penta. I do appreciate the hard work you have done, but hearing Cortex's words about Brio, we have to leave the gems behind. Cortex didn't ask for them, Brio did. Since Brio is our enemy, the gems are out of the question." Aku Aku said. Crash looked down at Penta who looks very disappointed. He feels bad for the penguin for searching all the gems in each warp hole they are going. If they don't collect them, Brio's minions will go after them themselves. Crash kneeled down and patted Penta, gibbered a little, like he's trying to tell him that everything will be okay. Polar brushed himself against Crash's leg, barking. Crash smiled at his pet and pet him a little.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Penta whispered.

"We must keep going." Aku Aku said. "Crash, let us stand on the platform." Crash walked over to the platform. Aku Aku, Penta, and Polar joined him. The platform moves up and everything went black.

* * *

Crash and the others found themselves where they don't see coming. They could see stars on the big window. Crash look down below and see nothing but darkness and more stars. Are they in space? Penta and Polar are close to each other, afraid of this kind of height. A robot appeared and there is N. Gin inside. Crash cocked his head to the side when he sees this guy's appearance. A missile on his head.

"Are you Crash Bandicoot?" N. Gin asked. Crash slowly nodded. "Give me the crystals that you've collected so far." Crash had his hands out, gesturing him that he didn't have them. But, a stone box appeared by Polar, filled with crystals that he and Aku Aku collected.

"Whoa! Where did they just come from?" Penta asked in shock.

"Never mind that. Give them to me, now!" N. Gin demanded. Crash looked at the crystals, then back at N. Gin. He's unaware that this is the man he's supposed to deliver. He could be working for Brio, using Cortex as the excuse to take the crystals away. Crash turned to Aku Aku, gibbering at him, pointing at the crystals. "What are you waiting for? Give me those crystals!" N. Gin said.

"Wait! What is that there?!" Penta cried out, pointing at the middle part of the robot. Crash and Aku Aku looked over and see 5 glowing objects inside. Crystals. How did this freak find them? He must've use them to gain energy for this robot he's controlling.

"He's got the crystals! He must be working for Brio!" Aku Aku said with a look. Crash found the bazooka and load it up with the Wumpa fruit he's been saving for the rest of the journey, but he had to use them as ammo. N. Gin narrowed his eyes at the bandicoot who aims his weapon at him.

"If you won't give me those crystals, I will take them by force!" He said. He aims the robot hand at Crash to shoot missiles at him. Crash dodges them as Penta and Polar hid behind the stone box filled with collected crystals. Crash shoots Wumpa fruits at the robot hand, causing it to short circuit and break off. Crash grinned at this. Wumpa fruits' juice damages the machine. Aku Aku uses his rainbow to break the center of the robot and gather the crystals out of there and they float off to place the crystals in the box. N. Gin growled and shoots missiles at Crash.

"Crash, we got the five crystals from the machine! Keep that cyborg busy!" Aku Aku said as he, Penta, and Polar are disappearing by the gold dust along with the crystals. Crash kept shooting at the robot with Wumpa fruits with a bazooka.

"You think you can beat me?!" N. Gin yelled. "Well try dodging this!" A missile that is twice the size comes towards Crash. The bandicoot rolled out of the way, dropping the weapon. More missiles are coming towards him. Crash picked up the bazooka, trying to follow the robot's movements to time it right to shoot. He began to shoot the other hand of the robot. The fruits hit the hand, damaging the circuits. But Crash realized that the platform he is standing on is falling apart because of the missiles. He had to end this battle quickly before he could fall into space. He continues to shoot the robot, dodging the missiles. But, N. Gin moves the robot around, making the fight a lot more difficult.  
Crash then found out that he is out of Wumpa fruit to fire. Out of ammo. The bandicoot had to think of something. He can't just jump at the robot to spin attack him, he will fall. There are steel balls in the corner of the platform, but they are not for the bazooka. Crash had no other choice but to pick up the steel balls and avoid the laser beams the robot is shooting from the chest area. Crash started to throw one ball at the glass, making N. Gin flinch by the action. Now Crash has his chance to defeat the robot. He throws more of the steel balls at the robot, damaging it. The robot started to twitch and jerk and fell down to the darkness and N. Gin's scream is heard below.

"Dr. Cortex won't be pleased!" He said. Crash grinned and let out a cheer. Soon, he disappeared by gold dust.

* * *

"N. Gin, what happened?!" Cortex cried out, seeing his assistant look injured. N. Gin's head is covered in black from the smoke of his robot he created. He coughed a bit, looking at his boss in irritation.

"That bandicoot is a tough nut, doctor! He uses a bazooka, using fruit to shoot me, and throw those steel balls at me and BOOM! He destroyed my invention and nearly destroyed me!" N. Gin said. Cortex made a growl. He knocks the paperwork from the table.

"He's trying to turn against us!" He said. "That stupid bandicoot! I'll handle him when he arrives the last warp room! He will learn a thing or two!"


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 9: Rock It!***

* * *

The warp room is completely different than the others. This is more space themed. Crash appeared and see Aku Aku with Penta and Polar waiting for him. Crash gave them a thumbs up, telling them that the enemy is defeated and the crystals they collected are safe. The hologram of Cortex appeared, looking very angry for some reason.

"Arrrrggghhhh! What is your _problem_ , bandicoot?!" He yelled. "You're supposed to give N. Gin the crystals, not fight him!" Crash frowned at this. He didn't know that cyborg was N. Gin. He thought he's from Brio's side. "Listen to me, Crash! You have 10 more crystals left to go! Collect them, and bring to me!" Cortex growled and disappeared. Crash whimpered a bit.

"Okaaay?" Penta spoke. Aku Aku came over by Crash's side.

"Don't worry about that, Crash. We're getting close. Look, there are two doors. That would mean half of the crystals could be in one, the other half could be in the other." He said, trying to cheer up the bandicoot. "I have a feeling that things won't be so easy to collect those."

"We made it this far! I know we can get those crystals!" Penta said with a smile on his face. Polar barked, agreeing him. Aku Aku smiled warmly at them, and turn back to Crash.

"Penta is right. We made it this far, and we can't let anything slow us down. Everyone on Earth is counting on you, Crash." He said. "You are a Bandicoot Warrior. Remember?" Crash looked into the gold eyes of an ancient mask. He made a smile and nodded. Aku Aku is right. Crash is a warrior, and he can't slow down now. Sure he made a mistake, but he had to keep going. He can't fail this important mission. Crash chose the first door and jump in the warp hole as Aku Aku follows him. Penta and Polar jumped in as well. The journey is getting close to an end.

* * *

The jungle is very dark. But there are fireflies around to make the paths dim. Still, Crash and the others need light to see what is ahead. Aku Aku uses his light energy to help Crash, Penta, and Polar to see the road.

"We have to make this quick, I don't want to waste my energy." Aku Aku said in a serious tone. Crash ran down the road as Polar and Penta are close to him as Aku Aku leads them with his gold bright light. There are floating little robots patrolling the path. The spikes on them are spinning. Aku Aku told Crash to crawl under the robots instead of going around them. Crash did as he was told and crawled under the robots.

"Whoa..." Crash gasped as he looks up to see fireflies around. Polar tried to catch them with his mouth, but Penta stopped him from trying to eat them. The fireflies fly around Crash and they are showing him the rest of the way.

"The fireflies are helping us." Penta said.

"We must keep going." Aku Aku said, not glowing anymore since they have the fireflies with them. Crash followed the fireflies down the road, keeping his eyes open for the five crystals in this dark jungle. Little critters are around to avoid the robots and get to their homes. While following the dim light, Crash couldn't help but to wonder about things during the journey.  
Cortex suddenly wants to save the world, and Brio is the mastermind of all this madness. He forced Cortex into world domination. But, Brio didn't mutate Crash and others, besides Coco, and he is a nervous wreck by stuttering and afraid of almost everything. And Coco tries to tell Crash that Cortex might be up to something evil once the crystals are collected. Crash won't find out until all the crystals are collected. He will run into Cortex soon.  
Polar began to barked and charge down the road, breaking Crash's thoughts.

"I believe Polar found something." Aku Aku said, following the cub as Crash and Penta caught up with him. Polar halts in front of the jewels and run around in circles, barking happily. Crash grinned at the sight. Five crystals. He gathered them up in his arms, and they all turn to dust and fade away in the dark sky. Penta gathered the two gems as he and the others are disappearing in gold dust.

* * *

"Dr. Cortex, we found out who's been hacking into your computer!" One lab assistant said, dragging a female bandicoot in the room. Cortex turned from staring at the window and see Coco held by a lab assistant.

"Coco!" Cortex said. "How wonderful to see you again after what happened."

"Cortex! I know what you are up to, and it's not going to work!" Coco said, pointing at him. Natalie walked in to see her. Cortex chuckled at her.

"Oh, Coco. You know better than that. You shouldn't stick your nose into anyone else's business." He said. "Besides, Crash is already getting close to collect all of the crystals for me. I need them to-"

"To destroy the world!" Coco said with a glare. Cortex stared at her in silent. Then, he let out a chuckle that sounds so dark, and it sends chills down to Coco's spine.

"Smart girl." He said. Natalie made a look at him. She knew it. Cortex is using Crash to collect the crystals, not by saving the world, to rule the planet. "But, I'm not going to destroy the world. How could I rule it? By using the crystals' power, I will enslave the world and everyone will bow to me! No one will laugh at me! They see their new lord!"

"You son of a-" Natalie was cut off when the lab assistants surround her. Cortex turned to her with an evil grin.

"Don't worry, Natalie. You won't be mind controlled. You will rule along side me." He said. "You've been gone for too long. Think of yourself as a queen..." Natalie snarled at him in anger.

"You're sick!" She said.

"Take the ladies away and make sure to lock the doors tight!" Cortex demanded. The lab assistants took Coco and Natalie away to take them to the back rooms to lock them up. "This time, no one will stop me! This plan is going so smoothly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Crash found himself on the metal platform. There are jetpacks and goggles sitting in the center. Then, the alarms go off and lights are flashing red. Aku Aku and Penta look around to see they are in space. In space! Penta gulped at the sight of space.

"Crash, quickly! Put on the jetpack and goggles! There's no gravity here!" Aku Aku said, seeing that Penta is putting on the jetpack and goggles from the floor. Crash did the same. Then, he and Penta are lifted off the metal floor. Crash activated his jetpack and flew up to the ceiling, hitting his head.

"Oww!"

"Careful, pal!" Penta said. "Look, let us get used to these and then move on!" Crash keeps himself steady with the jetpack. He moves left and right, controlling the speed, move up and down. "Okay, you're doing great! Now let's go!" Penta said. They flew towards the door and see the inside of the corridor. There are hot pipes, machines, and electrical wires that could fry both Crash and Penta.

"We must be very careful. Being in space doesn't look easy. We must gather the last five of the crystals." Aku Aku. Crash went up ahead as Penta follows closely behind. There are some lab assistants with jetpacks ahead of them. Crash was about to pass them, but one of them stopped him and his friends.

"Halt! Why are you here?" He asked. Aku Aku came up.

"We are here to collect the last of the crystals." He said. "Dr. Cortex needs them." Crash nodded. But the lab assistant didn't seem convinced.

"There are no crystals here. Turn back now." He said. Crash and Penta flew pass him and the rest of the assistants. "After them!" The lab assistant barked. Aku Aku flew by Crash and Penta, dodging the wires and pipes. Crash spin attack one of the assistants, making him fly backwards and got shocked by one of the wires. Hearing the buzzing noises sounds bad and it makes Crash cringe a little. That would hurt in the morning.

"Keep going!" Aku Aku said.

"I'm not doing this again when this is over!" Penta exclaimed as he flies down the corridor with the mask. Crash follows them, gaining control of the jetpack. He dodges more of the wires and the assistants that try to stop him from going further. The alarms go off in the tunnels. Crash caught up with Penta and Aku Aku who are now in the room with metal floors. Crash lands on the floor and took off the jetpack and the goggles. Penta held the five crystals in his arms. "We got them! We got them!" He chanted happily. Crash ruffled his head, laughing with joy. Then, the three vanished from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 10: Lies and Truths***

* * *

As soon as Crash and the others gather all the crystals, they found themselves in a space station. Crash was grinning away, but quickly frowned when Polar was held back by the lab assistants with a rope around his neck to keep him from fighting. Crash stood in front of the stone box filled with crystals, glaring at the assistants who aim their guns at him. Penta hid behind the stone box, and Aku Aku glares at everyone. Then, Cortex appeared with a jetpack on him. He started to chuckle and let out a dark laughter.

"Hahahaha...hahahahah...hahahahahahahar!" Crash made a look of fear when his creator laughs like that. So dark and scary. Cortex caught his breath and spoke to Crash. "Yes! My plan is nearly complete and I have you, Crash Bandicoot, to thank for it." He walked towards Crash who stood on his ground, looking at him. "Now, give me the crystals, Crash. I shall reward you." He said. But Crash didn't move. Then, the doors burst open and revealed Coco.

"Coco? What are you doing here?" Aku Aku asked in shock.

"Crash, don't listen to Cortex! He's not going to save the planet!" Coco said. "He's going to harness the force and use it to power the Super Cortex Vortex he has built on his space station. One blast and the ray will cover the entire world, turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves!"

"Seize her you fools!" Cortex barked. The lab assistants took Coco away from the lab, but she speaks again with plead in her eyes.

"Crash, don't let him have those crystals!"

"Quiet, you brat!" Cortex yelled. Crash let out a growl and about to charge at Cortex, but the lab assistant uses a gun taser to stun Crash from attacking Cortex. The evil scientist let out a chuckle, looking down at Crash. "Oh, you are so gulliable, Crash. I really enjoyed the show back there. After all the trouble you've been through." Crash growled at him, glaring in anger. "Men, take him away! Same for the penguin and the polar bear!" The lab assistants took the bandicoot away, the penguin and the polar bear cub.

"You deceived us! You monster!" Aku Aku yelled. Cortex uses his laser gun to shoot a blue bolt at the mask. The bubble appeared around Aku Aku, preventing him from using his magic or break out from this bubble. "You won't get away with this!" The mask said with a glare.

"I will get away with it, my friend. This time, the world will be mine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take the crystals and use their power to shoot a laser down at the planet. Everyone will bow to me!" Cortex said by taking the crystals along and walked away from the mask who is trapped in the bubble.

* * *

In a locked room, Crash is pacing around in anger as Coco sat on the bench with Natalie, Penta, and Polar. Crash is breathing hard after Cortex's real plan was revealed. Crash fell for his dirty trick. He kicked the door, yelling at it. Polar whimpered in fright. Penta shook a little. Natalie had never seen Crash so angry before. But she couldn't blame him for being used. Coco came up to him and place her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"Crash, calm down! We'll think of something!" Coco said. "We have Brio!"

"Speaking of him..." Natalie spoke. The door began to slide open and revealed Brio with his blue laser gun and a key. But, he is not alone. He has Felicia with him. "There you are. Right on time, I should say." Natalie said, standing up from the seat, grinning at the doctor.

"We came as soon as you and Coco are taken to this place." Brio said. Then, he sees Crash, Penta, and Polar. "Well, you three must've felt stupid right about now, huh?"

"Don't rub it in on them, Brio." Coco told him. Penta walked up to Brio.

"Sir, we do have the gems for you though." He said. "I don't know where they are, but-"

"Oh, they transfer to my machine that will destroy this space station that has a Super Cortex Vortex." Brio said with a warm look in his eyes. "And Crash..." The orange marsupial looked at him in silent. "I forgive you for not listening." He said. Crash formed a smile. He began to bring Brio into a hug, catching him by surprise. Natalie giggled at Brio's expression. Brio slowly pulled away from the bandicoot. "We must stop Dr. Cortex. I overheard him by going outside the space station with those crystals." He said. Crash walked out of the room, looking around to see no guards anywhere.

"What about Aku Aku?" Penta asked.

"I'll find him." Natalie said. "Coco and I will head down to the lab to get him and shut down the cameras while Crash will go after Cortex."

"Crash, you think you can handle Cortex like before?" Coco asked. Crash nodded at her. "Be careful out there, big brother. Find yourself a jetpack. Go kick his butt!" Coco said with a grin. Crash gave her a thumbs up before running down the hallway.

"Brio and I will keep those lab freaks busy." Felicia said, holding up her sais with a smirk.

"What Polar and me?" Penta asked.

"You stay with us." Coco said. "It'll be more safer." The penguin looked up at her and nodded. So, they all split up in different directions in the space station.

* * *

Aku Aku is floating around in his bubble prison. The door opens and see Natalie coming in with a laser gun she stole from the armory. She is looking around for anyone, so far it's clear. Coco, Penta, and Polar walked inside the room. Coco came up to the bubble to see Aku Aku.

"Coco, are you alright, child? Where's Crash?" He asked.

"He'll be after Cortex soon. Brio and Felicia are in the station to let us out of the room." Coco replied. "Natalie will get you out there." She moved out of the way as Natalie aims the gun at the bubble. She pulled the trigger, and red bolt came out and shot the bubble, making it burst. Aku Aku is free. Coco went over to the computer and shut down the cameras. "Okay, we're in the clear." She said.

"Once Neo is stopped, we will leave the space station and Brio's machine will destroy it." Natalie said.

"I hope Crash will be okay out there..." Penta said with worry in his eyes. Polar wined a bit, thinking the same thing. Then, Rilla Roo and Koala Kong appeared by the doorway. Coco gasped when she sees them.

"They escaped!" Rilla Roo said. Koala Kong growled and began to crack his knuckles. Penta yelped and hid behind the crate as Polar growls at the enemies. Natalie aims the laser gun at the creatures with a look in her eyes.

"Many mutant animals did Neo make?" She asked herself. Rilla Roo picked up a crate and throw it at Coco, but she rolled away to dodge it. Natalie shoots at Koala Kong's feet to make him stay away from her. Aku Aku uses his rainbow beam at Rilla Roo to stop him from chasing Coco. Polar charges at Koala Kong and bit into his left leg, making him cry out in agony. He lifted his leg to shake the cub off of him. Natalie gathered the glass tubes to throw at Koala Kong's chest.

"Leave us alone, you creeps!" Coco yelled, hiding behind the crate with Penta who watches. Koala Kong let out a roar, pounding his chest like an ape. Coco made a look. "Fine. You wanna do this? Let's do this." She ran out to join with Aku Aku and Natalie to fight off Rilla Roo and Koala Kong. Penta watched them fight against the mutants. Polar runs around, barking at the enemies. Suddenly, Dingodile came in the room with his flamethrower.

"Whoa, man! Time to make some toast!" He says, aiming his flamethrower at Coco and Natalie who are unware of his appearance. Penta gasped and ran away from the crate. Before Dingodile could pull the trigger, he hears a scream. He turned to see Penta charging at him. But Dingodile kicked the penguin away from him. Penta rolled backwards and hit a wall. Polar noticed this and growled at Dingodile. "Now this will be interesting..." The hybrid said with a smirk.

* * *

Cortex is in the tunnels in space with his jetpack, holding a bag filled with crystals with an evil grin on his face. Then, he hears something behind him. He turned to see Crash flying up to him. The doctor growled at him.

"You're wasting my time, bandicoot! You will never take away the crystals! The world will be mine to rule!" He said and flies down the tunnel and Crash began to follow him. A chase begins. Crash must take the crystals back from Cortex before it's too late.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 11: Space Chase***

* * *

Crash avoided the asteroids and bombs as he is chasing Dr. Cortex through the tunnels with his jetpack. Cortex got his laser gun out turn around to fly back and aim it towards Crash. He pulled the trigger and a blue bolt came towards the bandicoot. Crash moved away from it and he's getting close to the scientist. Cortex growled and flew away from him.

"You will never catch me, Crash!" He said. "You will fail the world!" Crash ignored his taunt and continue to chase him down. He didn't realize he's moving forward so fast, he almost crashed into an asteroid. It almost slowed him down, but he had to catch Cortex. The evil scientist turned back to shoot Crash again and flew forward down the tunnel. Crash came closer to him and spin attack him, but on his jetpack. Cortex let out a yelp and flip over towards the asteroids. The bag almost fell out of his hand. Crash grabbed it and held it away from Cortex. Then, he got the bag upside down, letting the crystals out and fly down to an empty space. Cortex let out a gasp of horror. "Nnnnoooooooooooo!" He cried out. Crash dropped the bag, letting it float away and glare at Cortex. The scientist slowly looks up at the bandicoot with an angry expression. His left eye is twitching and let out a scream. He charges at Crash.  
The two started to fight each other, flying around the tunnels with their jetpacks. Cortex wrapped his hands around Crash's neck to strangle him. The bandicoot choked a little and kneed Cortex's stomach, making him howl in pain.

"I will kill you for this, you rodent!" Cortex growled. Crash punched Cortex in the face and went behind him to pull his black messy hair. Cortex yelled and turn around to kick Crash in the stomach. "You would've been a great general for my army! But instead your brain is immune and I was so close to have you by my side!" Cortex says by grabbing Crash's hair. "You and your sister will be out of my life forever!" Crash made a spin to get Cortex off of him and charge at him. But they into an asteroid, and Crash hit his side, causing him to have a slight cut. Cortex felt his head and see blood from his cut. "You idiot! You ruined my head!" He yelled. Crash barely had time to react when Cortex started shooting at him with a laser gun. Crash flew towards him and made a spin attack at him. The jetpack of Cortex's started to smoke and loses control. It made Cortex fly down the tunnel. Crash chased him down.  
More bombs and asteroids are in their way. Crash avoids them and caught up with Cortex. He made a spin attack one last time, hitting the jetpack. The jetpack exploded, causing Cortex to fly towards the endless space. Crash halts and he hears Cortex's cries.

"Nnoooooo! You haven't the last of me, Crash Bandicoot! I shall return!" He yelled. Cortex gets further away into space and Crash no longer sees him. The bandicoot held his side with a sigh. He knew he must return to the space station to get his friends and get the heck out of there. The Power Crystals are gone forever, and no one will ever find them. Not even Dr. Cortex.

* * *

Natalie kept shooting at Koala Kong and Rilla Roo as Coco uses a bazooka to shoot Dingodile. Aku Aku turned to see Brio and Felicia coming in the lab with Crash Bandicoot. And the alarms went off. Everyone stopped fighting.

"Everyone, let's go!" Felicia yelled. "We're done here!"

"Dr. Cortex is gone!" Brio announced.

"What?!" Dingodile and Rilla Roo asked in shock.

"Crash, where are the crystals?" Aku Aku asked, coming over to Crash. The bandicoot only shook his head at him. Penta and Polar came over to him. Natalie told everyone to get to the shuttle for them to escape the space station. So, everyone ran away from the mutant creatures and head off to the shuttle that Brio brought. Natalie shot the enemies one last time before heading inside the shuttle with her friends.

"Everyone strap yourselves in." Felicia says by sitting next to Brio who started the shuttle. Crash, Coco, and everyone else got in their seats, but Aku Aku remains floating. Polar jumped on Crash's lap, and Penta held onto Coco, bracing himself for this ride. The shuttle started to take off and left the space station.

"Blast! They got away!" Dingodile said.

"We must go!" Rilla Roo said.

"Brio is planning to blow up this space station when he arrives back Earth!" One of the lab assistants said, running away. The mutants and everyone else are in panic. They are heading to the escape pods.

* * *

Arriving at Brio's own place, Crash got out of the shuttle and collapse on the ground, groaning a bit. Aku Aku healed his wound and checked on everyone else. Natalie sat on the stone, sighing to herself, looking up at the night sky. But, the morning sun is about to rise. Penta and Polar sat next to each other as Coco joined her brother. Felicia and Brio came over to the bandicoots.

"So...what happened to...Dr. Cortex?" Brio asked. Crash pointed up at the dark sky. "Oh, I see. He's lost in space."

"He won't be finding the crystals now since they are lost in space." Coco said. "And Penta said that he and Polar found the gems."

"Yes. They have been transferred in my machine." Brio said. "Meet me and Felicia up on the rooftop." He and the female dingo walked inside the building. Crash looked up to see the machine that is pointing up at the sky. One blast, and the space station that holds a Cortex Vortex will be destroyed.

"So, where is your home?" Penta asks. "Just curious."

"On Wumpa Island." Coco said. "So, you were travelling with Crash with this polar bear, huh?" Polar barked and let the female bandicoot pet him. "So, you two are from Antarctica?"

"Yeah." Penta replied. "After we watch the Cortex Vortex get blown up, I'll be heading home. Somehow." Crash gave him a smile, thanking him for gathering the gems and help him on the journey. Natalie walked inside the building to meet up with Brio. Aku Aku turned to the bandicoots, a penguin and a polar bear.

"Children, let us go up there. Brio is waiting for us." He said. Crash got up and walked inside the building with Coco. Penta and Polar followed them. Time to end the madness.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 12: Peace Around the World***

* * *

All 42 gems are in the compartment. Felicia aims the super weapon up in the sky, and see the space station from the screen. She gave the scientist a thumbs up, telling him everything is set. Brio walked around the machine and spoke to Crash.

"We are ready." He said. "Crash, would you like to do the...honors?" Crash walked over to the machine. Brio showed him which button to press to fire. Crash pushed the button, and an orange laser shoots out into the night sky. Crash looked down at the screen to see a laser reaching for space, and it hits the space station. The station explodes, and the parts are flying everywhere. Brio smiled at the sight of it. "Well done, Crash. Well done." He said, patting Crash's head.

"What a relief." Natalie said.

"It's finally over." Penta said.  
The bandicoots left to return to their island home, and they bring Polar with them since he is Crash's pet. Aku Aku is willing to take Penta back home by the next day. Brio shuts down his machine and Natalie walks up to him. She sat on the chair behind him.

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked.

"Starting my life anew." Brio replied. "Since I was on my own for a while, I feel happier without Cortex. No one to push me around or abusing me. What about you?"

"As usual, I'll be at the lost city. I bet the tribe is worried sick about me." Natalie said with a smile. "Listen, thanks for everything, Brio. I knew you are never like Neo." Brio made a shy smile. Natalie kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the head, making him stutter nervously. She gave him a wink and walk down the stairs to leave the rooftop. "See you next time, Brio. Visit my city anytime." She says. Brio's cheeks turn red after a feeling. He collapse on the floor. Felicia shook her head playfully at him.

"That was something." She said. Brio looks up at the night sky, still on the floor. He let out a loving sigh.

"What a woman..."

* * *

The next day, Crash and Coco are outside of their house to say goodbye to Penta who has to return home. The penguin hopes that one day that they will meet again soon. Crash and Coco gave the little penguin a hug, and Polar gave him a lock on the face. Penta waved goodbye and went to Aku Aku who can teleport him back home where it is snowy and cold. Before Aku Aku could use his magic, Penta stopped him.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Penta said. He came over to Crash. He took something out of his backpack and got a purple yo-yo out. "Here. For you." He said. "It's a yo-yo." Crash took the toy from the penguin's flippers. He put his finger through the loop. The yo-yo went down, and up in his hand. Crash smiled at this.

"Well, looks like he's got a toy to play with." Coco said with a smile. "Thanks for that." Penta smiled and went to Aku Aku. The two vanished from the spot. Polar rests on the cool grass and began to snooze. Crash began to do some tricks with his new toy with a grin on his face. Coco got her laptop out and began to type away. "Glad that everything is back to normal now." Crash agreed to that. Dr. Cortex is gone, the crystals are gone, and the gems are safe with Brio. Nothing will threaten Earth or anything else. As long as Crash Bandicoot is there with his family and friends.

* * *

Somewhere in the jungle, there is a temple. But the inside is off limits. That's the same temple where Aku Aku told Crash not to go in before. Suddenly, one of the space station parts falls down and hits the temple. It catches on fire, and the temple is destroyed. There is a blue light flying up in the sky, and a deep evil laughter is heard in thin air.

"Free...at last."

* * *

 **The End...for now.**

* * *

 ***Author's Note: All right! This bad boy is done! Sorry if this story is rushed, but I don't want to add too many repeats since the game has the same levels and whatnot. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I did my best. So, be on the lookout for the third one! Thanks for reading!** *****

* * *

 **Crash Bandicoot belongs to Naughty Dog/Activision.**


End file.
